Kageyama, Hinata
by tyballer35
Summary: RATED M ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK


Its on the workfloor late. Second glass of scotch late. Light from a single desk lamp glinting off the floor to ceiling office windows late. If Hinata turned it off, the reflection would die, and there would be nothing but him and all the lights scattered in the city leans back in his chair and rubs at his eyes. He should probably call it a night, but he's working on a deck for a major funding presentation and he doesn't want to quit until he has a rough outline for all the slides. They're on a roll right now, just closed a huge deal earlier that week. They need to keep that momentum gets up to stretch his legs, remembering to grab his scotch glass at the last moment. One of the perks of being co-CEO of one of the most successful companies in Japan is this executive suite—it can barely be called an office. He's never been one for these ostentatious displays of power, but he understands the nuances of business enough to know that it's not handshakes, but where those handshakes take place, that close he loves these windows. Wall-to-wall of his corner office, looking out over Tokyo. He leans up against the window, the glass cool on his forearm. He's long since discarded his expensive grey suit jacket, rolled his sleeves to his elbows, loosened his tie. He leaves his vest on, only because he's too ready to be done to bother taking it off. It's been one of those days.A knock on his office door surprises him. The door is open, he rarely closes it to encourage people coming in to see him, no matter what level of employee they are. He turns to see who else is still on the floor this late and… of , the company's other co-CEO (initially its _only_ CEO, before the board took the big risk of bringing Hinata on), works on the other side of the building, in the other corner office. He tends to venture out far more rarely than Hinata does. Hinata likes to take laps around the floor, or go up to the rooftop, or down to the zen gardens to feed the koi in the pond, sometimes all in the course of one day. Occasionally, he manages to convince Kageyama to come with him, when he really needs to think out loud. But Kageyama prefers to stay at his desk, only leaving for meetings, and lunch. He's here now, though, leaning against the doorframe, watching Hinata without a word. He's wearing one of his overcoats; Burberry, Hinata thinks. Long and black and no doubt expensive, even though it's not cold out."Done for the day?" Hinata asks him, curious. Even if Kageyama doesn't like to leave his office during work hours, they usually leave together."Yeah," Kageyama says. "I managed to finish a little early."Hinata smiles. "Did you come to pick me up?"Kageyama nods. "I did. I… thought it might be nice. To do something.""To 'do something'?" Hinata asks, eyebrow raised. "Like…?""Acknowledge…" Kageyama scratches the back of his neck. "The acquisition."Hinata clicks his tongue. "The _merger,_ Tobio." He's spent actual time and resources trying to get Kageyama to stop calling it an acquisition. Hasn't rolls his eyes. "It was an acquisition, and everyone knows it. Calling it a nicer name doesn't change that."Hinata grins. "Calling it a nicer name is good business. And it benefits their company as well as ours, so it wasn't exactly a hostile takeover." Kageyama huffs, at being lectured, and Hinata softens his smile. "You're not here to argue about the terminology, though, you're here to… what was it? Acknowledge it."Kageyama nods, then pushes away from the door so he can close it behind him, and lock tilts his head. "Is this the part where you kill me?"Kageyama huffs again, but it's in amusement this time. "No," he face is set—this, Hinata recognizes, is his _proposal_ face. His _seal the deal_ face. Kageyama is determined about something, and he isn't the type to stop until he gets it. He walks further into the expansive office, and Hinata watches him without a word, knowing he'll get to it when he's ready. Building tension, that's all part of the game. Hinata _taught_ him that, taught him to make people wait, instead of just blurting out the terms and conditions right off the bat."I wanted to congratulate you," Kageyama says, loosening the tie of his coat and letting it part open. Next, his pants, and Hinata's mouth, is wearing—no, Kageyama is _gracing_ the finest, wispiest, most delicate lingerie set money can buy. Hinata knows, because _he bought it_ for Kageyama, a couple months ago; not entirely as a joke gift, more as a "hope" gift. He'd seen the collection while on a business trip in France, at a fashion show. He'd spoken to the designer directly, and commissioned a unique 's dark blue, midnight blue perhaps it could be called, practically black in the low light. The babydoll top is sheer tulle, completely see through, with French lace capped sleeves and hemline. It practically floats around Kageyama as he steps out of his discarded pants and slips the coat off his shoulders. The bottoms are soft, dark blue mesh panties, a band of lace wrapping around the waistband. Fine and delicate and transparent—he doesn't just get the outline of Kageyama's cock, he gets a glorious vision of the whole thing, still mostly soft and pressing against the thin fabric. And they have an open seam that runs from front to back. No removal required, so Kageyama can keep them on while Hinata…Hinata swallows. "I thought you said… this _isn't_ the part where you kill me," he says, takes the glass out of his hand, and drains what's left of it. "Congratulations," he murmurs, in his low, quiet voice, and Hinata 's lucky the carpet in his office is so plush—it cushions the fall of the glass when Kageyama drops it, as Hinata attempts to shove him back towards the sofa in his office while refusing to take his tongue out of Kageyama's mouth."Hina—" he starts to say, but cuts off with a grunt as he falls back against the leather, Hinata already climbing on top of him."I thought you hated them or something," Hinata breathes, awestruck. "Oh, my god, _Tobio_ —""Why would I hate them?" Kageyama asks, sounding vaguely amused, and very pleased, as Hinata runs his hands up his legs slowly, over the insides of his thighs, before sliding his palm over Kageyama's cock in his little blue panties. They may as well not even be there for all they cover; Kageyama's entire cock is visible, hard now. A damp patch darkens the mesh, where it's wet at the tip."I gave them to you ages ago," Hinata says. "You never even said thank you."Kageyama snorts. "That's because this was a gift to _you,_ more than me. I don't need to like them."Hinata gapes at him. "That's not—" It's completely reaches out and snags his loose tie, yanking him close."I do like them," Kageyama murmurs. "But you needed to earn me in them.""If I'd known, I would have done that… _so_ much sooner," Hinata groans, as Kageyama lifts a knee to press it against the front of his pants. The slight pressure is unbearable; he is _this close_ to just humping Kageyama's leg."That would have been cheating," Kageyama says. "Now… can you earn fucking me in them?"Hinata nods desperately. "Yeah. Yes. Oh, my god, _yes."_ Kageyama lets go of his tie, and licks his lips. "I'm waiting."Hinata's hands actually tremble as he caresses Kageyama's body over the surface of all that softness, sliding and whispering the sheer material of the skimpy babydoll over his chest and his abs before dropping his hands to Kageyama's hips. Kageyama just watches him like he's waiting to see what Hinata's next move is—Hinata shivers. This is the look that always gets people, like Kageyama is daring them to impress him. Hinata falls for it every time, he's well aware, but having it trained on him like this is _undoing_ is leaking into his panties, his body is flushed, nipples peaking dark and pointed beneath the lingerie. He stares at Hinata like he knows how much of a privilege this is, and Hinata wants to make him slides lower until his mouth is even with Kageyama's flushed cock. They don't drop each other's gaze for a second, as Hinata drags his bottom lip up Kageyama's dick agonizingly takes his time, stays over the fabric, which means he can't get his mouth all the way around Kageyama. That's fine—slower is better, when Kageyama gets this way. Hinata can't fully wreck him when they go too fast, Kageyama tries too hard to fight for dominance, then. It's just his nature. But take it slow, and that's when a different side of him begins to emerge, one that's always _there,_ just well gets hazier as Hinata soaks the fine fabric with his spit, sucks at Kageyama lazily all up and down the length of him, grazes his teeth at the swell of his head. He gets needier when Hinata ignores his cock entirely to leave marks at the dips of his thighs right at the hem of his panties, soft cries escaping his lips when Hinata bites him a little less gently there. Hinata slides his fingers between his cheeks to brush against his entrance, and Kageyama tilts his head back, rolling his hips to show he wants it. He's Hinata isn't going to give it to him undoes his belt and the front of his sleek, grey trousers. His briefs are heavily tented, stained dark and wet at the front. But he refuses to be the first to laughs breathlessly when Hinata lowers himself on top of him, hips aligned, dicks rubbing together through their underwear. "I know what you're doing," he says."It is working?" Hinata pants, grinning down at thinks the answer must be yes, judging by the way Kageyama's hands fist in the silk back of his waistcoat, by the way he grinds himself up against Hinata, aloofness giving way to desperation. Hinata ducks his head to mouth his way along the lace neckline of the babydoll, across Kageyama's chest where it dips sharply, nosing his way through the part in the middle to pepper kisses down his sternum. He doesn't stop rocking against Kageyama, runs a hand down one of his thighs to hike his leg up so he can grind against the full length of his cock nice and slow. Kageyama finally breaks, groaning helplessly."Get the lube," he demands, "Shouyou—"There it is—as soon as his given name leaves Kageyama's mouth, Hinata knows he's _earned_ it. He nearly rolls off the couch, only managing to gain his feet at the last moment, so he can scramble to his desk, unlocking the bottom drawer, which holds an explicit assortment of sex-related paraphernalia. He'd be more embarrassed if, firstly, he didn't practically live at the office and it wasn't necessary to occasionally blow off some steam, and secondly, he didn't have the world's hottest and most unexpected secret office romance. It makes him feel more bold than considers one of the prostate massagers inside the drawer for a long time. A very long time."Sh-Shouyou…"Maybe next has his hand down his underwear when Hinata comes back, fist working up and down his cock. It's hot as hell to be able to see it through the front of the panties, so Hinata doesn't make him stop. He kneels next to the sofa and Kageyama turns his head to the side, so Hinata can kiss him, as messy and wet as the way he presses into Kageyama, slides his now slick fingers inside him through the slit in the panties to open him works Kageyama until he can pound four fingers into him, and Kageyama's breathing is so ragged it whines from his lungs. He grabs blindly for the condom, tries to tear the packet open with his teeth."D-don't want it," Kageyama grinds out, "l-lay down…"Hinata sets it aside. "It'll be messy." He wouldn't bother if they were at home, but sitting in the back of a private car with an assful of cum is always a terrible experience. Clearly, he's caved to it more than once, but still."That's fine," Kageyama says, tugging insistently on Hinata's vest, trying to trade places with him. Hinata lets himself be maneuvered, until he's on his back on the couch, and Kageyama is climbing into position on top of him, now—and this is glorious, heavenly, even, as the wispy folds of the chemise drift around him like clouds while he settles into place. "I told you, you're being rewarded."Hinata exhales slowly, sliding his hands to Kageyama's hips, fingers slipping underneath the waistband of the panties to brush Kageyama's hot skin."Reward me, kill me," Hinata breathes, "what's the difference?" He grips Kageyama's waist tight as Kageyama sinks onto is gorgeous. Not just because of the lingerie, or because he's stunningly tight around Hinata's cock—though, those two things do not detract from his perfection, in the slightest. But mostly, Hinata thinks his beauty has to do with the fact that Kageyama lets him in, like this. Lets Hinata see him be so stares down at him, eyes lidded, liquid fire. "The difference is," he murmurs, leaning all the way down, until he can speak in Hinata's ear, "if I don't kill you, you can fuck me again when we get home."That's an important distinction, Hinata realizes, as Kageyama sits up again so he can ride Hinata without mercy."To- _Tobio,_ holy _shit_ —" Hinata moans. Kageyama seems to be done with waiting for Hinata to ruin him—he plants his hands on Hinata's chest so he can fuck him hard, rolling his hips over Hinata's cock, unbearably good. There's so much to feel without a condom on, every inch of him buried in Kageyama's heat—Hinata's going to embarrass himself. "S-slow down—""This isn't—a negotiation—" Kageyama gasps. "I want—faster, Hinata, _faster—"_ Negotiation or not, it's challenges Hinata can't resist, and he leans back on his elbows, both to get a better look at Kageyama, and so that he can thrust his hips up, meeting Kageyama the next time he slams down. Kageyama's head snaps back. _"Fuck_ yeah," he groans, so wantonly pleased it makes Hinata's dick throb inside him. "That's more like it, come on, Hinata—"It doesn't matter how soft and frilly the undergarments he's wearing are—Kageyama is not a delicate flower that will wilt under pressure, or too much heat. This is exactly the reason Hinata started sleeping with him in the first place, and he knows he's got to prove himself. He plants his feet on the sofa, rolls his hips just right, and Kageyama cries out as Hinata pounds against his prostate, finally tipping him over the edge."R-right there," Kageyama moans, as he streaks the inside of the panties with cum, splattering the lower half of his stomach, _"right_ there—keep going, don't f-fucking stop—" _"I'm not_ —" is all Hinata manages to choke out, a few more rolls of his hips as Kageyama squeezes tight around him, and he finally comes, pumping Kageyama full of himself. _Fuck._ "Nnh…" Kageyama mumbles, once Hinata's hips have stopped shuddering, "gonna get off." It still doesn't feel like enough warning when he pulls off Hinata's oversensitive dick, and Hinata wheezes slightly."Oh- _ho_ , my god," he pants, as Kageyama slumps forward on top of him, "I'm _so glad_ I got those, I told you I have good taste, even if you won't admit it.""You buy me crotchless underwear and you want me to admit you have good taste?" Kageyama asks, voice muffled as he stuffs his face contentedly in Hinata's hair. _"French_ crotchless underwear," Hinata reminds him. "And commissioned. Either way—" He pats Kageyama on the back, "good reward.""Uh-huh," Kageyama says, apparently too satisfied to argue, for once. "That… was a successful merger, I'd say.""Really?" Hinata smirks at him. "Because I think I really acquired that ass—ow, _ow,_ just kidding, I'm sorry—"His puns, fortunately, don't ruin his chances at a second round. Barely.


End file.
